


Special by Nny

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: College, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Them fic, set when they're in University.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special by Nny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): this story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

[Special](viewstory.php?sid=74) by [Nny](viewuser.php?uid=11)

 

  
Summary: A Them fic, set when they're in University.  
Categories: [Slash Fanfic](browse.php?type=categories&catid=3) Characters:  Wensleydale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: No  
Word count: 530 Read: 212  
Published: 21 Sep 2005 Updated: 21 Sep 2005

n/a by Nny

Special

 

Wensleydale could never see why everyone else seemed to think Brian was so special, anyway.

You'd think it'd be Adam that got the girls' attention, really. He was all big blue eyes and blond hair, and he had that wicked little grin that always made him look like he was plotting something, which he generally was, too. And then there was (he could get them if he wanted, if he _tried_ ) something in the back of Wensley's mind that he never quite admitted to that made it a bit strange that he _didn't_ get the girls. Only... when you thought about it, it wasn't strange, not really. There was a secret. It was a secret only 'cos they never said it aloud, 'cos they all _knew_ it. They all knew the way Adam looked at Pepper, sometimes, and the way she looked at the girls that _did_ try to get his attention.

Wensleydale sometimes got frustrated with it, because _he_ knew and _she_ knew and it was all self-evident, actually, and it'd save on arguments if they could work things out a different way... Brian always grinned at him, when he ranted about that, and ruffled his hair, and told him they'd work it out. Eventually.

Sometimes he really hated how much taller Brian was.

He'd never really been good with girls, himself. And the _really_ annoying thing was that Brian wasn't, either. He treated everyone exactly the same, and grinned at them all with his big stupid Brian grin, and for some reason him not noticing girls made them notice him even _more_.

Brian wasn't _that_ weird looking, Wensley conceded that much. He was too tall, it was true, and he'd look a damn sight better if he washed his hair more, but the hats covered that up alright. And his big stupid Brian grin was kind of nice to see, especially when it was the extra-wide one he seemed to save up for Wensley.

But no one else got the special late-night Brian chats that he did. The weird tangents, and the way he sometimes showed that he _did_ have a brain in there somewhere, under the endless parade of hats. And no one else got the bounding hugs that almost knocked him over, 'cos Pepper would've punched him and Adam... you just didn't do that kind of thing, when it was Adam.

And maybe there was another reason that they were just his, too.

'cos no one else knew what Brian's mouth tasted like after he'd been eating junk food. And no one else got to find the ticklish spot, right on his hip-bone, that somehow became a different kind of sensitive altogether if you were careful about it. No one else saw the way he smiled, when he was asleep.

Wensleydale could never see why everyone else seemed to think Brian was so special, anyway.

They didn't know the _half_ of it.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=74>


End file.
